A Time For Heroes
by PixyNoxx
Summary: When Celest Abarax, a muggle born witch receives a letter from Hogwarts she had no idea about her family's past until she develops a close friendship with Draco Malfoy. Both being Slytherin, they become close and feelings appear later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_(Flash Back)_

I was standing among the other first years shivering with nerves and excitement waiting to be sorted into our houses at Hogwarts. Since I received my letter over the summer just after my eleventh birthday in June, I had no idea about Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. My parents being muggles, had no idea either until professor Dumbledore came to visit us and I managed to float downstairs on a pink bubble, that I indeed had magical abilities.

So now, in the great hall I'm waiting to be sorted. The boy stood next to me seemed perfectly calm, Bright blonde hair and grey eyes. He catches me looking at him through my bright red hair. Ever since I've been small I've been able to change my appearance at will. Dumbledore explained this was because I was a metamorphmagus, which was very rare as I came from a non magical family so I'm told. The boy is still looking at me so I change my nose into a pig snout and back again, causing him to stare open-mouthed at me. He still smiles and suppresses a laugh. I chuckle back just as my name is called, I forget my surname completely begins with an A and I calm myself and proceed up towards the stool which I sat down and a stern looking professor places a battered old hat onto my head and I sit in complete darkness when a voice whispers into my ear.

"Ah, an Abarax has finally returned to Hogwarts! I wonder, plenty of courage I see and a good mind, yes, you are a strong-minded lady indeed! Knowledge I see but also there is darkness in here, well a great great great grand-daughter of a famous "SLYTHERIN!""

The hat yelled clearly into the hall and a round of applause erupted from the far right table as I joined the throng of green and silver students all shaking my hand or patting my back. I pushed the train of thought to the back of my mind as I watched the rest of the sorting. Abbot,Hannah became a Hufflepuff and Boot,Terry became the first Ravenclaw and further down the line I saw the blonde boy look more anxious as the line thinned, Granger,Hermione became a Gryffindor. surely is was his turn soon? would he be in my house or another? He didn't look at me again until Malfoy,Draco was called he sauntered forward and before the hat even touched his head it screamed out SLYTHERIN! I was clapping and cheering with the rest of my house when he took the empty seat next to me and turned to me.

"I'm Draco by the way, hi Celest." And from that point on, we became friends. An Abarax and a Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_(Present day, 5th Year)_

I groaned groggily and glanced at my charmed alarm clock. 5:30 in the morning, the match wouldn't start for another 4 hours I had plenty of time to sleep yet. I groaned again and Pansy snored louder, I must remember to get some ear plugs I mentally reminded myself. I rolled over onto my stomach and tied to drift off back to sleep. As I did so I conjured a memory from my first week of Hogwarts, it was hard to believe that four years ago I came here and began to discover my past.

_(Flash back)_

During my first week at Hogwarts I'd made friends with a few students and really enjoyed their company, even though all they could talk about was being 'Pure-Blood'. I was confused to start with as I came from a muggle family and was sorted into Slytherin that had turned out the most dark witches and wizards ever and were prized with only having pure bloods in their house how I ended up there I do not know. I read about the houses in Hogwarts: A History and my family name appeared once or twice being close friends of Salazar Slytherin himself. So, am I adopted with my original name? Or where my parents hiding a dark secret? I was determined to find out, and found out I did.

I sat in the library researching and researching until my family name appeared again in 'Most dangerous wizards of the 19th century'. My great great great-grandfather, Jona Abarax, had claimed to have found the Chamber of Secrets inside of Hogwarts in his youth. He was later arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for perverting the statue of secrecy. Other than that the name had not appeared anywhere else. I become drowsy not long after that and felt a soft poking on my face when I woke up and saw Draco standing over me looking at me and grinning desperately, as though he wanted to tell me something.

" Oh, hi Draco, I was just on my way back to the common room" He cut me off mid-sentence and butted in, "Celest,I found something really cool! you have to see this!" He hurried off towards the doors, beckoning me to follow. I Grabbed my bag and followed him out of the library. I was still feeling tired and I staggered up two flights of stairs and ended up in the trophy room. Draco dragged me over to a small cupboard where a small trophy was displayed. On closer inspection I saw it was an old Quidditch cup from 1894. The name on it was 'Amelia Abarax-Seeker' The seeker was the most important person on the pitch, I was treated to the whole rules and brilliancy of Quidditch by Blaise and Draco on Wednesday evening. He then broke into my thoughts. "Its pretty cool right? I mean you didn't know much about your past and I was up here earlier looking for old Malfoy names and I found this, I thought I would try to help you discover who you are." He blushed a bright pink and my hair flashed up red as it did so often when I was nervous or embarrassed. "It was a lovely jester Draco. I love it!" Just as I was about to give him a small hug and my hair changed back to the usual auburn I wore it, I heard Filch behind the door.

Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me into the corner and placed his hand across my mouth, he stared into my golden eyes and I looked back into the grey. We heard a scrape and plenty of shuffling and muttering as the barmy old caretaker disappeared to roam another part of the castle. Draco dropped his hand from mine and walked over to the door to try turned back to look at me with a dead pan expression on his face, "We're locked in!" He exclaimed and began to laugh, I couldn't help it, I joined in.

A/N- Thank you for reading the first two chapters! I'm currently working on chapter 3 so maybe uploaded by the end of today! Reviews and followers always welcome thank you :) -Pixy


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Present day, 5th Year**

I re woke again around an hour later with Pansy leaning over me.

"Get up looser we need to get ready!" She then bashed me over the head with a pillow. I moaned. Sometimes my best friend was a complete pain in my arse! I yawned, stretched and got out of bed and padded over to the shower room. 10 minutes later I was clean a refreshed. I dressed in my Quidditch robes and studied my appearance in the mirror, alot had changed in the past 4 years I'd grown taller and filled out a lot although still thin my freckles stretched across my nose. No matter how hard I tried, I could not get rid of them. My hair was long and a deep red colour which I dried with a wave of my wand and squeezed my face up tight to make my hair shrink back to a very short pixie cut, ideal for quidditch.

Being the first match of the season I was determined to do my best. Unlike my ancestor I was a chaser and proved to be an asset to the team. A loud banging on the door tore my gaze away from myself as I spat out my mouth wash and adjusted my robes. "coming Pansy! For gods sake!" I was grinning as I opened the door and she looked me up and down. "I'm sure Draco will appreciate the new look." she giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at me, I punched her in the arm "let's go!" I said and brushed past her towards the door I took her arm and we left for the great hall.

Excitement was buzzing around us when we entered and we took our usual seats next to Draco and Blaise who both looked striking in their quidditch robes, I couldn't help but admire them. Blaise caught me looking at him and he winked at me. " liking what you see ey, Celest?" He jokingly said to me and winked, placing his arm gently round my shoulders which I quickly shook off playfully."In your dreams Blaise, that must have been the 7th time you hit on me this week." Pansy looked at me and laughed and Draco smirked at Blaise. "Unlucky Blaise, obviously Celest isn't interested in mediocre players." we all laughed, even Blaise but where soon interrupted by Professor Snape. "The team should be making their way down the pitch now, so Zabini, Malfoy and if you would please follow me." We all stood up and Pansy wished us good luck and we stood up to applause and some hissing from the Hufflepuff table and followed Snape out into the grounds.

The crisp October air hit us and we shuddered against the cold and with anticipation as we settled ourselves into the changing room. Warrington began his usual pre match prep talk and I settled in between Draco and Blaise. Draco gave me a small smile he always saved for me and I returned it with a wink. as I was settled comfortably I began to reminisce about our 4th year, around christmas time.

(_flashback Christmas, 4th year.)_

"Come on Tori! we'll be late!" I called to Astoria Greengrass the third wheel in our little group as we where running late for our dance lessons in preparation for the yule ball in a week. All of us were really excited though we hadn't managed to find dates yet, being the best looking girls in the house sometimes had its advantages however the 3 dates we wanted hadn't asked us yet. Pansy wanted to go with Blaise and Tori and I both thought they would get together eventually. Tori wanted to go with Theodore Nott, who she had had a crush on for since second year and that left me with Draco, I wasn't ready to admit how I felt about him just yet as far as it went we where just close friends he had helped me out no end with my family history. Since none of them had asked us yet, we made plans to ask the first one we saw the following morning. It could go in our favour or not. Pact made, we left for the classroom off of the great hall. 15 minutes later we sat down and waited for McGonagall to begin talking.

"Now then, as it is compulsory for the champions to take the first dance none of you except Potter have the need to learn to dance, however to save ourselves some embarrassment to our guests I felt the need to teach you some basics as some of you can't walk in a straight line, let alone dance." She glanced over at Blaise and he turned slightly pink and shuffled in his seat as Weasley let out a laugh from across the room. McGonagall glared over at his direction then instead. "Ah, Mr. Weasley perhaps you can help me with the demonstration?" all over us couldn't help laughing as he took the professor by the waist and turned a deep shade of purple. After that, we were divided up into pairs to practise a few basic steps and I was paired with Draco. He was a very good dancer so after mastering the basics we moved onto a slow waltz. He put his arm around my waist and my hair instantly flushed the red it always did when I felt nervous. He noticed. " Your hair always changes colour when your get worried C, am I doing something wrong?" his grey eyes bore into my golden and I mumbled, " No, nothing at all." I hated the fact I got embarrassed around him even after all these years." Just relax, its fun see?" he spoke to me as he spun me into an intricate loop and nearly let me drop. "how can i relax, when you nearly drop me Draco!" I squealed slightly as he picked me back up and placed his hands in mine as we stopped dancing. Their was an applause and a wolf-whistle, I glared at Theo, we had no idea that the whole room was watching us dance. McGonagall stepped forward, "Very good and Mr Malfoy! The rest of you could improve and take a leaf out of their books! class dismissed." we gathered our bags and hurried towards our next lesson, Charms. I felt Draco's eyes rest on me but I hurried off, not wanting to make awkward conversation.

I became preoccupied for the rest of the day and before I knew it, it was bed time. None of our dates had asked us so desperate times called for desperate measures tomorrow. We all secretly wanted to see our guys first, I guess we weren't so lucky.

It was morning before I knew it and feeling slightly nauseous I got up and dressed for the day. As I hurried down the staircase I collided with something hard at the bottom and nearly fell backwards till a pair of strong arms grabbed me and pulled me up. "Hey watch where you're going Abarax, we might have had an accident." I slowly looked up into the dark eyes of Blaise. Before I could apologize, my invitation slipped out of my mouth. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?" least to say he looked shocked but smiled down at me, "Of corse Celest, it would be an honour!" he gave me an elaborate bow and took my arm and lead my off towards breakfast.

"Abarax, you paying attention?" Warrington's voice broke into my thoughts and I sat up straight, taking my head off Draco's shoulder apologising. "As I was saying.." Warrington carried on with the talk and I turned myself to look at Draco. We always had a connection ever since we first met even more so since the yule ball just we never acted on it. Warrington finished his speech and we grabbed our brooms and headed out onto the cold pitch. I was totally focused and pushed my memories away for another time.

A/N- Thank you to xXmusiclover15Xx for following :) I've gone a little off story but i had a massive thought about the yule ball and had to put it in there! hopefully next chapter will be the ball itself and another flash back explaining more of Celest's past and of course Draco :) - Pixy


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - 4th Year, Christmas, The Yule Ball**

The week leading up to the ball was the most exciting of my whole magical experience. The great hall had been decourated so lavishly that it was barely regognisable now. news had escaped about Blaise and I attending the ball together, people assumed we were dating and a recieved a lot of cold looks from younger Slytherin girls. It turned out Pansy had managed to bump into Draco on our way to lunch and asked him, although he was giving me a sceptical look as he agreed to go with Pansy.

"Do you want to swap partners with me C? Please!" she asked me after the boys left for a small quidditch tornement. It was christmas eve and Pansy,Tori and I where huddled arounf the fire in the common room. She had asked me to swap partenrs everyday for the past 3 days and i was not going to give in.

"sorry Pans, rules are rules you made a pact remember?" i said to her ove rmy poitions homework and she huffed and went upstairs to bed, only Tori seemed happy with her partner choice. we had to reminice the way Theo had asked out about a million times and that was pushing it.

"But C, it was so romantic! he pulled my outside and asked me by that giant blossom tree the way he took my hands! Eeek" hearing that 10 times a daywas enough for one person! Eventually she stifflied a yawn and went up to bed aswel, leaving me and my homework in peace.

Christmas morning came early the next day when Pansy and Tori through their gifts for me at me in unison. i was happy with my turn out this year a new collection of books from my parents, both Pansy and Tori got me a friends forever bracelet which we all had a charm on each wrist and from Blaise and Theo a luch supply of Honeydukes chocolate. There was one present left to open a small green box with a black ribbon. i opened it carefully and a note slid out after picking that up i gasped in shock at the contents. It was a delicate chain with two pendents on it one a Golden moon and the other a silver snake. i turned the note over wondering who had sent me this necklace. It said " to my true Yule ball princess." Tori had jumped over to my bed and examined the necklace. "Oh wow Celest! any idea who gave you this?" i stared at her, "No idea!" i was in shock when Pansy spoke up. "I bet it was Draco! oh wow! you have to wear it tonight it will go beutifully with you're dress!"

Lunch was a quick affair and afterwards we had a snowball fight in the grounds which involved to much kissing form Theo and Tori and Draco throwing a snow ball in Blaises face causing him to chase Draco around the grounds bewitching snow balls. aroud 4 ok we decided to leave for the castle and get ready,the ball starting at seven we wanted to make sure we looked our best. We all showered and got dressed in seperate bathrooms and emerged after an hour each. Pansy had a pretty pale pink dress which stopped just below her knee's and rushed out at the bottom she wore her long brown hair in an elegant bun. Tori's dress was deep saphire blue which alluminated her skin and made her look like a model she wore her hair down in a plait to her side. My dress was simple a deep Slytherin green with gold trim along the bottom which flowed along the ground my hair was blonde and long for the occasion and i'd tweaked my features around so i looked older, more sophiticated. i griined at Tori as she came out and she gasped at my appearence. I had to take a double look C! i didnt regognise you!" Pansy turned to us and squealed with delight " Oh im so excited! we look amazing!" I took one last look at myslef in the mirror and turned back to the girls." Ok, lets go meet our dates!" i was last to walk down the stairs and Blaise greatted me at the bottom. "Hey Princess! you look simply beautiful this evening!" Draco caught sight of me then and stared as if he'd never seen me before."Beautiful isn't the word Blaise, Hey C, can i have a quick word?" I looked at him curiously and nodded. "You guys go ahead we'll meet you in the entrance hall." They all disappeared through the entrace hole and out of sight. "whats up Draco?" i turned to him and gave him my special smile. "well. i was sorting through some old possesions and discovered this." He handed me a beautiful hair pin decorated with the same moon and snake as my necklace. "and i thought you might like it to wear tonight" he looked down at his feet and i blushed. "Oh Draco its beautiful, would you put it in for me?" I spun around and he fastened the clip into my hair. "perfect" i said as i looked in the mirror, he rested hos hand on my shoulder and i shuddered against his touch. " You do look simply amazing tonight Celest." he removed his hand and walked forward "Your date awaits you!" he bowed just as Blaise had done and i giggled at him. "Ok sir!" he took my hand as i exited the door and went down to the great hall and met the gang.

After a massive feast and plenty of dancing i was getting tired, Pansy and Blaise had disappeared into the grounds and Tori and Theo where slow dancing on the spot together. i took a seat next to a group of giggling girls when draco approached me. "May i have just one last dance Miss Abarax" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and i chuckled. "Oh, Go on the if you must" i stood and we took a place on the dance floor. Draco looked extremely handsome in his dress robes which were a simple black but bought out the grey in his eyes so well. "Your a good dancer" i said to him before he slid his hands tot he small of my back. "So are you my Slytherin princess." i looked at him questionly and he seemed to know what i was talking about when he sighed. " You should have known i gave you taht necklace youre wearing but i didn't wanrt to give the game away. i'd been planning this for a long time." He then dragged me away from the damce floor and into the entarace hall which was lit up by fairies. "What is it you wanted to say to me Draco?" the suppence was killing me and i noticed the mistletoe above us. "Nothing i just." he leaned in closer to me i was breathing harder than usual and just as he was about to talk again inches away from my face, Theo Pansy and Blaise stumbled into the entrance hall. " Oooh you two snogging yet?" Theo had his arm around Blaise and Blaise had his hand in Pansy's. "None of youre business Theo!" i said and laughed as he fell sideways into Draco. "Nice," Draco said, looking a little upset, he managed to pull himslef together "Come on you lot, time for bed!" we all staggered up the stairs and down towards the dungeons. as i lay in bed taht night i thought about wha Draco was going to say to me and pulled a memory from our second year, the year he helped me dicover my family and why a muggle born witch was sorted into a pur eblood house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Second year**

"why is McGonagall so mean to me!" i squeaked at Draco as we left transfiguration on a Friday afternoon, I was glad as I hadn't managed to transfigure my mouse into a cup. I still looked miserable and Draco put his arm around me.

"Oh don't let it bug you C, she's just bitter that Slytherin beat Gryffindor last week, shame Potter fell off, I'd have liked to have knocked him off!" Draco shook his head and grinning at me.

"Lets go to the library, maybe we can go find some more dirt on your family." He took my hand and lead me off.

A good two hours later, we hadn't found much only what we knew so far.

"OH! here's something, Draco have a look at this!". he leaned over me and gazed at the words in the book.

"_Reginae Parkinson and Leona Abarax wed in Hogwarts grounds, it has emerged today. Given special permission by Salazar Slytherin himself, the happy couple had a quiet affair with minimal guests and blessings from the head master."_

_"_Wow, this must be dated about 900 years ago! Ha you're related to Pansy! no wonder you get on so well!" Draco began to laugh and I smacked him on the arm.

"Well it's certainly something, did I ever tell you I was raised by muggles?" Draco stopped laughing at once and raised his eyebrows at me, I carried on.

"Yeah, Dumbledore came and explained what had happened and I came here, I can't be a mudblood though, Can I? I mean i'm in Slytherin." I nearly started to cry when Draco regained his speech.

"No C, it's not possible, you have to be a pure blood to be in Slytherin, it means your parents are lying or they have a secret, maybe you're adopted?" He came and put his arms around me, "No matter what you're still my Celest."

"CELEST! Wake up come on!" I heard Pansy shrieking my name and I opened my eyes. Eh, my head began to swim and I was violently sick into a bucket that was shoved underneath my nose.

"Thanks" I mumbled looking up and seeing Blaise smirk at me.

"I'm glad you're awake C, Draco's been going spare!" He rubbed my back and I layed back down rubbing my head.

"What happened?" I said, eyes still closed and I heard Tori pipe up.

" Well you we're playing in the game and took a bludger to the head and fell over a hundred feet!" She winced and carried on " Next thing we know, Draco's on the floor rushing straight over too you, abandons the match and carries you up here!" I guessed I was in the hospital wing. I was about to reply when madam Pomfrey came bustling over.

"Everyone out, needs her rest!" She shoo-ed everyone out and left me on my own where I rested for a good couple of hours.

Later on that day I woke with a start feeling much better, someone was snoring lightly next to me and I turned my head slowly. Draco was asleep on the chair next to my bed. I smiled and poked him awake.

"Draco? Wake up" I whispered softly to him and he stirred I carried on trying to wake him and eventually he opened his eyes slowly. I grinned at him and he smiled back taking my hand.

"I'm glad you're awake, I was so worried! I ran you up here when I saw you fall, I don't know what I would do with out you." he yawned and settled back down to sleep. before he lost his conscience he mumbled, quite clearly.

"I love you Celest." and with that he was out like a light.

I was able to leave the Hospital wing the next morning which was a Sunday and tried to catch up on my homework in the common room. However, I couldn't help thinking about what Draco had said to me last night I didn't know if he remembered what he said and I was desperate to ask him. eventually I packed up my bag left my homework and wondered out of the common room. I was prepared to tell him I felt the same way, I felt I was ready to admit my feeling for him after all this time. Five years we had been best friends, I was pretty sure I was in love with him also.

I rounded a corner somewhere on the fifth floor and stopped by a tapestry as I heard moaning coming from behind, cautiously I pulled it aside, it nearly broke my heart to see what I saw. Draco was there, my Draco. who not even 24 hours ago had told me he loved me, wrapped around the younger sister of Tori. I Gasped and bolted for the empty classroom next door hoping they hadn't heard me. I slid down the door and began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- 6th Year**

I look back on the rest of my 5th year in total remorse for my self. Draco had been dating Daphne since Christmas and had never helped me again with finding my family. We only spoke at Quidditch practice and occasionally during potions. He didn't know what he had done to upset me and I didn't approach the subject. We were now half way through our 6th year and he seemed even more distant than normal, like a darkness was surrounding him. I didn't have time to worry about any of that, not now. I wrote a letter to my parents finally, asking about my past and our family and received a big big shock.

_Dearest Celest,_

_In reply to your letter I am deeply sorry about not telling you before but you never asked. Now having been a little older now I feel I can tell you. Six months after you were born the dark lord visited our house and placed a curse upon you that you would never hold any magical powers as revenge for us not doing a task he requested. He seemed this enough as punishment sparing our lives but damning yours. As he had returned we wanted to keep you a secret but he has found out, the only way to break his curse and make you untouchable is to marry a pure blood wizard chosen at birth for you. That wizard is Draco Malfoy. We hope that you two can put the past behind you and move forward to save yours and his lives. The dark lord has bestowed a task to Draco, help and aid him with this and make sure you fall in love, _

_We love you sweetheart._

_Mum and Dad x_

Least to say I was shocked. I had to marry Draco? Fall in love with him was already accomplished but him? I knew he wasn't with Daphne anymore but this task? I had to do something, and fast. My opportunity came when I saw Draco sneak away after our practice just after dusk in June, I followed him and saw he entered the room of requirement I snuck in the door after him and had to hold my gasp. Inside was everything missing, old broomsticks, piles and piles of books even a pretty looking tiara was perched on top of a bookshelf. Draco had disappeared right at the back facing a large cabinet, he murmured something and it opened. To my horror several death eaters stepped out and one with long dark black hair kissed him on the cheek.

"Well done nephew, the dark lord will praise you well." She took a step away from him and her and the rest of them moved towards the door. I grabbed Draco and when he saw me, I pushed a finger to my lips as the scary looking Death-Bitch called out his name.

"Draco? Hurry! he is waiting!" and with that she and he minions left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and slapped Draco around the face, he looked shocked and hurt at me,

"What was that for C?" He generally looked scared and thin, so thin.

"I am so mad at you Draco, so so mad but I can't stay mad at you!" And with that I kissed him ruefully on the lips. when we broke apart I spoke softer to him.

"That is because I love you." He smiled, a genuine happy old Draco smile that I knew so well.

"I love you too, C, I always have that's why I needed to protect you from this, from all of this! I know the dark lord asked you to assist me but I couldn't ask you! No way!" I stopped his rant by shoving my mother's letter underneath his nose and his eyes widened as he read. He finished the letter and looked up at me,

"I had no idea about this!" He then did the unexpected and lifted me into an embrace that nearly winded me, underneath all the cold stares and avoiding me, I managed to get my old Draco back.

"Celest Abarax, nothing would make me happier than being your husband but right now we have a death eater problem and possibly a dead head master. I promise you, when this mess is over I will propose and get you the most beautiful ring, one to match your necklace."

He kissed me softly on the cheek and hurried off, leaving me stood in the room of requirement touching my necklace and crying quietly.

Oh hell, I thought to myself, retrieved my wand from my robes and set off after Draco. We were in the mess together.

**A/N- Thank you for following and Favoriting this guys :) I've gone a little darker but it fits, it is fan fiction after all :) - Pixy**


End file.
